


Once Upon a Lily Pad

by Mattthesexytechnician



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, Childhood Sweethearts, Could you tell, Eventual smut btw, F/M, Girls are gross, Heir to the throne ben solo, I didn’t know what au this fell into, boys are gross, but they understand each other, commoner rey, nobody understands them, there will be awful frog related puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattthesexytechnician/pseuds/Mattthesexytechnician
Summary: Though worlds away according to class, Rey and Ben don’t feel quite so alone with each other. A commoner girl and the young heir to the throne, a match doomed from the start. When the young prince loses his way, can she save him from himself?





	Once Upon a Lily Pad

**Author's Note:**

> The ladies at TWD never cease to keep the plot bunnies coming. So I’d like to thank waffles for her love of frogs and to everyone involved in the very odd conversation LOL

[](https://ibb.co/NpjNmfX)

 

 

The beaming early morning sunrise glistened through the ornate bedroom window of the young prince, relentlessly attacking his lids as he tossed and turned, less than ready to start his day. Eventually giving up on catching even a minute more of sleep, Ben sat up in his extravagant bed, much too big for his 7-year-old body.

 

He had never been a morning person, but his lifestyle didn’t allow him to sleep in, his hair a long ebony mop upon his head and his eyes bleary with sleep. He spent a solid five minutes staring at the ghastly painting of his grandmother wearing the obscenest dress, make up, and headdress like he did every day. He began to associate the picture with his early mornings, it quickly becoming an object his loathing. Why was that ugly thing in his room anyway?

 

The past few days, no, weeks, no — months? — whatever, had been a grueling time for the young prince. From the crack of dawn to the wee hours of the night, Ben had spent every waking moment in endless lessons, an attempt at molding him into the ‘perfect prince’.

 

Ben scoffed at the idea. He didn’t wish to rule the kingdom, to sit atop a throne that cost more than a quaint bakery in the town that rested at the foot of the castle. He just wanted to have a childhood, to play with bugs and run away from the little girls in the castle who all begged him to make them princesses.

 

Girls were so gross.

 

He was burned out and determined to take the day for himself, who cared about what everyone else wanted when they never cared about what he wanted? With the thought in mind, he jumped from his bed and made a mad dash to his massive closet, pulling out the least fancy outfit he had, meaning that it was still pretty fancy, but it would have to do.

 

The longer he spent getting ready the angrier he got. He was sick of this life, with the ballroom dance lessons, all his studies, and his hard to please uncle. Then a brilliant idea manifested in his childish brain; he’d run away from home.

 

The plan brought the only joy he had felt that morning, though he would miss his mother and his sword fighting classes, it would all be worth it in the end. He could live as a real-life adventurer, slay some dragons, pick up some babes, and maybe earn some sick scars. Now that sounded like a fun life.

 

Like one with the soul of a true explorer, Ben snagged one of his blankets, stuffing it with fruits from the assortment the servers stocked every morning. Filling any empty space with spare clothes and other essentials, he was finally ready, well, almost ready.

 

He made his way across his spacious quarters, taking his handmade wooden sword in hand, sliding it in his beltloop. With his hands on his hips and a smug grin on his face, he stared back at his reflection in the mirror, yeah, he was ready now. He was a tough warrior now, and no one would get in his way.

 

Just as the last thought floated through his head, the familiar clacking of his servant making his way down the long hallways could be heard. Same time every day without fail. He wouldn’t miss the suffocating routine of everyday life.

 

He took one last look around the room he had spent every night since the day he was born before throwing a sheet out the window to climb down. It was nice, elaborate, but he didn’t need that anymore. A big wide world beckoned him.

 

With a short goodbye in his mind, he left behind his comfortable bed, his never-ending choices of clothing, and even the ugly portrait of his grandmother. Shimmying down the silky fabric that hung from his window, he felt free, the welcomed sensation of summer winds filled all his senses.

 

When his riding boots planted on the grassy earth with a hard thud, the only thing he felt regretful about was the fact that he would never inherit the family sword. Too bad, that thing was sick as hell…heck.

 

_You’re a man now, Ben. You can think ‘hell’ without worrying about your mom reprimanding you._

The thought was exhilarating, and the power went straight to his head as he nearly belted out, “hell!” He had said it quieter than he wished to, only because he didn’t want to be caught before his adventure even began, but maybe later.

 

With swift footwork, Ben snuck into the royal garden, flowers of every hue and type overflowed in a flourishing cascade of brilliant colors. He just had to make his way to the hidden pathway on the other side of the purely white lattice fence dressed in juicy scarlet grapes.

 

He pressed his tiny body to the fence, peeking around the corners to check for guards. He was clear, so he made his move. As he dashed across the dusty path between his target and the fence, something caught his eye.

 

Frozen in place, he looked at the elegant sight of his mother sitting upon the lavish cherry red bench that sat in front of the peaceful water fountain in the center of the garden. Though she was the queen and had servants that took care of tasks, huge or miniscule, she still took time to do things she loved. She trimmed a bush that lightly pink roses grew on, not even worried about whether her expensive white dress ripped or gained grass stains.

 

A rogue tear rolled down Ben’s cheek watching her. She was the most beautiful and kind woman he had ever been in the presence of. His leaving would devastate her.

 

He bit down on his lower lip to hold his emotions in, but his chin quaked despite all his trying. He couldn’t think of things like that now or he would never live the life he truly wanted. Clenching his eyes shut and rubbing away at the dampness that had gathered there with bundled fists, he forced his gaze to where his focus needed to be: his future.

 

In a couple speedier footsteps, he was at the old, but still breathtaking door that led to a hidden trail. Over his shoulder he heard an out of breath servant calling out to his mother in a panicked tone.

 

“Your majesty! Quickly, we checked the young prince’s room and he’s gone!”

 

Ben stayed only a moment longer, though he immediately wished he hadn’t when he heard his mother’s frightened gasp. Desperate to get away from the guilt, he tore at the vines that grew on door. With the ancient moan of the door’s hinges, he slipped through the crack, shutting it gently behind him.

 

_Wow. I’m doing this. I’m really doing this._

With one last exhale of air, he pushed away any doubts and guilt he felt and ran down the overgrown pathway with a fresh feeling of freedom and excitement. This was it, the rest of his life awaited him, and he wasn’t about to let it go.

 

* * *

 

After a lot of running and the occasional snack break, Ben had settled comfortably at the top of a hill, emerald grass rolling in the breeze. He laid on his back, arms tucked under his hands, and a long strand of straw tucked between his lips. He hummed happily, looking to the clouds that floated in the clear blue skies.

 

The moment was serene, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He enjoyed the silence, only the gentle winds and chirping crickets to keep him company, a vast contrast to the hustle and bustle of the castle.

 

The air was filled with the sweet scent of flowers and fresh baked bread from the town in the distance. Trees swayed like elegant dancers in a moving play, birds tweeting happily as they soared through the sky.

 

He had never felt so relaxed before, and he planned to take advantage of it. With tired, heavy eyelids, the visions of vibrant skies faded to black as the young prince fell asleep.

 

 

When Ben awoke, everything seemed to be where he had left it, but the blue in the sky had been replaced with burnt oranges, deep pinks, and dreamy purples, the clouds overhead taking on the color scheme.

 

As he packed his things up, he heard an unfamiliar sound, something like an animal…no, a child crying? He peeped down the hill where the form of a little girl sat sobbing into her knees. She was a scrawny thing, covered in dirt and worn clothing, clearly a poor peasant girl.

 

He considered leaving her to her privacy, to cry out her troubles as he went about his adventuring, but the nosy brat within couldn’t stop him from speaking thoughtless words to her.

 

“You, girl!” He called out, resting his chin in his palm, trying to look suave and indifferent.

 

The girl’s head shot from its resting place, searching frantically for the voice that had just called to her. Ben shook his head playfully at the sight before blowing out a whistle to get her attention. She turned, and her eyes travelled up the hill until they met his.

 

The cat-like eyes filled with such sorrow reeled him in with ease, a striking combination of colors like evergreens and the warm browns of an expert woodcrafter’s art collection. With a stunning sunset on the horizon and an endless field of healthy green trees and grass, her eyes still stood out to him.

 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize this spot was taken, I’ll leave,” the girl was quick to stand, dusting off her ratty dress, though he didn’t understand why she bothered.

 

“You’re free to stay, if you’d like,” Ben shrugged, pulling an apple from his sack, rubbing it against the clean velvet of his shirt.

 

He brought it to his mouth, biting into the red flesh with a satisfying crunch. Juices dripped down his chin, but he didn’t care. He didn’t have to fret about silly things like properly eating an apple anymore.

 

To appear uninterested, he took a quick glimpse at the girl through his peripherals. She had sat back down at the bottom of the hill, and if she had tried not to stare at him, she wasn’t doing a good job of it.

 

Growing uncomfortable under the girl’s piercing gaze, he stared back fully, a scowl on his face. She seemed unphased by the intensity behind his glare, at least that was what he thought before he realized she wasn’t staring at him.

 

He looked back to the well-grown fruit in his hand, only the best produce was served at the castle. He didn’t take another bite, at least not yet. He took notice of the small dribble of drool that started to run from the corner of her mouth. So, she was hungry?

 

“You hungry, girl?” He asked, not wanting to seem like he cared, though to his annoyance, he did.

 

The girl didn’t reply, only nodded her head desperately, surely hoping he would provide her with some. He pretended to compilate whether he would feed her, but he already knew he would. After a moment of false consideration, Ben reached into his sack and pulled out the biggest yellow apple he had.

 

He tossed it down the hill, watching with a brief smile as she began to eat. The smile quickly turned into a grimace as she completely devoured the apple, hardly breathing between bites. Did she even chew? Did she know how to chew?

 

Once both apples had both been eaten, the two sat in silence, neither sure what they should say or do. The chill of the night began to sweep the whipping blades of grass, the darkness settling across the land.

 

“So, why were you crying, girl?” he noticed how her nose crinkled when he said the ‘girl’ part, finding some excitement in his gut that it bothered her.

 

“I ran away from home, if you could call it that,” she crossed her arms, uncertain whether to explain further.

 

Hearing her say those words tugged at something inside him, as he had just done the same thing today. This nobody of a little girl had his interest, and he wanted to know more about her, why she was there, what kind of life she’s lived, and why she was so sad.

 

“My parents disappeared recently, so I was placed with a nasty fat man who didn’t feed me and made me work all day, every day. When I didn’t do a good enough job, he would beat me,” her words were spoken with venom, hatred over her life clear in her expressions.

 

He wasn’t sure why she was telling him all of this, but he was more than happy to hear. Her story made him feel a tinge of guilt over his selfish desire to leave his life behind when that life paled in comparison to what she had gone through.

 

“I’m done letting people push me around!” The more she spoke, the angrier she seemed to get, fists clenched, teeth grinding, and eyes lit with an unquenchable rage. “And my name isn’t _girl_ , so stop calling me that!” She barked.

 

Ben was pleasantly surprised by the fight this girl had. She was scrappy and feisty. Oh, he really liked this girl. A smirk began to creep along his lips before he stood, sliding down the hill, stopping just before her. He towered over her, and he noticed how it subtly intimidated her, but she would never admit it.

 

The air around them grew intense, eyes flicking across the other’s face, never looking away once. Ben was rather short for his age, but the hill helped with the illusion of looming over her.

 

He let out a scoff before relenting to the seemingly endless silence, “Okay, then tell me. What is your name?”

 

The girl seemed surprised that those specific words were spoken, like nobody has ever given their time enough to ask for her name. The stiffness in her shoulders and the tension in her brows faded away as she contemplated her response.

 

“Rey.”

 

Ben’s eyebrow rose, her word a grumble in his ear, a grumble he heard, but he never missed an opportunity to annoy. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes, a bright grin breaking on her pink lips. “I know you heard what I said.”

 

Ben couldn’t help but laugh at how the girl, Rey, saw through all his farces. He wasn’t sure where the urge came from, but he didn’t fight it as he reached for her hand, taking the tiny thing in his own.

 

“Well, Rey, I just ran away from home too. Would you like to get the _hell_ out of here with me?”

 

Oh yeah, he was definitely the coolest kid who ever used that word, and the way her eyes grew when he said it was proof of it. Her hand was cold in his, but she never tried to pull it away, something he was thankful for in that moment.

 

Years of royal grooming came bubbling to the surface as he raised her dainty hand to his lips before taking pause, looking over its grimy surface. Should a child of her age have such hard-worked hands? Certainly not, but that part of her life was over now.

 

He pressed warm lips to top of her hand, eyes glancing up her tiny arms until they met her freckled face. He didn’t miss the light pink blush that spread across her cheeks, just a poor commoner who’d never been treated like anything but a pest that had snuck into the kitchen pantry.

 

“Please.”

 

Their eyes met like a moment frozen in time before her head bobbed in agreement, following his lead as he guided her into the entrance of the Takodana Forest. They were leaving their lives behind and never going back…

 

They continued down the winding trails that would eventually lead them out of the woods, the thick trees leaving them with little light to maneuver. Ben was truly fearless though, swatting branches from his path, unwavering at what monsters could be watching them through the shrubbery.

 

With every crack or rustling in the distance Rey’s grip on his hand would tighten. Her short life had been a hard one of survival, but she had never been a fan of the cold or the dark.

 

Never failing to comfort her, Ben squeezed her hand gently. “Don’t be scared,” he’d mutter, with the occasional, “I’ve got you.”

 

There was nothing, only a thick blanket of pitch black. She had closed her eyes long ago, relying on Ben’s hand to direct her. After stepping over a wide log, he stopped suddenly. Too scared to open her eyes, Rey clung to the rich fabrics of his shirt, burying her face there.

 

“What is it?! A monster?” Rey screeched into his back.

 

“Wow.”  
  


“What? What is it?!”

 

“Just look Rey.”

 

Rey slowly opened her eyes, vision taking a moment to adjust. Rubbing her lids vigorously, she began to see clusters of yellow blurs down the path. The yellow blurs began to clear, the enchanting sight of vibrant fireflies dancing through the air taking their place.

 

The small duo’s eyes glistened joyfully at the sight. If anything, leaving their homes had been worth it for that experience alone. Ben began to trek forward, taking Rey’s hand in his again. They moved slowly to avoid scaring the flying bugs away, and they didn’t seem to mind at all, leisurely buzzing through the air.

 

They made it into the clearing, completely surrounded by magical floating lights, smiles plastered on their faces. They danced about gleefully, the fireflies unphased by their sporadic movements.

 

“Wow! This is amazing Ben!”

 

“Yeah it is, completely worth it.”

 

Rey looked over at him, taking a glance over his attire again. He was clearly someone important, why would he run away?

 

“Why did you leave?”

 

Ben’s gaze eventually met hers, still overwhelmed with the beauty around them. “What was that?”

 

“You’re clearly someone important, so why did you leave?” She didn’t know why she was feeling angry so suddenly. Was it because he left a life much better than hers?

 

He looked over his clothing, expression hardening slightly. “Just because I come from money doesn’t make me happy.”

 

Rey crossed her arms in frustration, foot tapping impatiently. “Then why?”

 

Ben let out a defeated sigh before answering her, “My family decides everything. What I do for a living, what I do with my time, even who and when I will marry someday. Maybe I want to choose what I do with my life? Maybe I want to enjoy my life while I’m alive? Maybe I don’t even want to get married, girls are gross anyway.”

 

Like always, he never missed an opportunity.

 

“Hey! We’re not so bad! Boys are the ones who are gross,” she growled, body relaxing a fraction. She took a moment to think about the things he had said. She understood the feeling of not being free, that was why she ran away, to have the life she wanted. He may have had money, but they were the same. Lonely souls.

 

“Okay, I suppose that’s a good enough answer,” she teased before turning her attention back to the floating lights.

 

Ben chuckled lightly, relief rushing through his body. He was glad she understood, nobody ever did before her.

 

 Rey let out a pained grunt, bringing his attention back to her trembling form. She wobbled, dangerously close to giving in to her fading sense of balance. Ben was quick to react, diving forward to hold her up.

 

“What’s wrong?!”

 

“I…I feel so tired, and hungry, and thirsty…and weak,” her words were so quiet and feeble to his ears.

 

“That’s okay, let’s rest here for a bit, okay?”

 

Rey nodded weakly, sitting slowly against the large body of a fallen tree with Ben’s help. Her eyes drifted shut, sleep unable to find her, but she would try to relax to avoid impeding his journey. Ben reached into his sack, pulling out a container filled with fresh well water. He helped hold her head up as she tried to swallow as much as she could, a disheartening amount trickling down her jaw and to the forest floor.

 

“T-thank you…”

 

He watched on helplessly as her small body continued to shake, the not-so-cold night chilling her to the bone. He pulled his over-shirt over his head and helped her into it. She was practically drowning in the fabric, but the quality would no doubt warm her up quickly.

 

While they waited for her body to heat up, Ben pulled a pristine peach from his bag. He held it out before her, “Eat this, it should help!”

 

Rey’s eyes barely cracked to peak at what he offered, but she shook her head in response. She was hungry, yet her body was too weak to take it, to chew it, as much as she wanted to. Ben’s lips formed into a stiff line, shoving the juicy fruit back where he had received it.

 

She still shivered violently, her skin paling further with every passing second. Had she really been this neglected? Ben wrapped an arm around her, resting her head to his chest and rubbing her forearm determinedly.

 

“C’mon Rey! We’ve got this! We’re brave adventurers,” he didn’t just try to bring her hope, but himself too.

 

Try as he might, she never stopped quaking. Spiraling ever closer to an unhappy ending, he had to do something quick. His mind raced in a panic, what _could_ he do? She needed food but couldn’t eat. She needed water, but she couldn’t drink. She needed care, but he couldn’t provide it for her.

 

What could he do? Where could he go?

 

It hit him, and he really wished and tried to come up with something else. Nothing came, only the searing answer of his home. It would take longer to travel back to exit the forest than it would to continue forward.

 

If they left now and he carried her back, could he get her help in time? The palace would provide her with the best possible care, how could he not do it? Maybe he could drop her off then leave? Then he would be alone again, and he wouldn’t know what would come of her.

 

Ben ground his teeth, knowing that he must return to Rey the care she needed to survive. With that knowledge, he stood, helping his sick friend to her unsteady feet. He bent to his knee, motioning her to step forward.

 

“Come on Rey. Hop onto my back.”

 

She did as she was told, practically falling onto his back, struggling to get into a position where he could carry her. He helped her, lending a careful hand as he scooped her weightless frame to his back. He held her legs in his arms, delicately as to give her gentility, yet strongly as if afraid that if his grip loosened she’d float away.

 

Once in a proper hold, he began to run, leaving his sack and equipment behind. Though he had put a ton of time into carving that wooden sword, he didn’t need it, not as much as he needed to get Rey to the palace. The extra baggage would only slow him down.

 

She grumbled incoherently into his ear, head lulling against his shoulder. She hadn’t seemed to notice the lack of gear, likely too weak. He continued on his way, ignoring the sting of whipping branches against his unguarded face. Every few minutes he’d look over his shoulder to her, cautious enough to keep her face safe from the same punishment.

 

The exit of the forest radiated with the beams of a full moon, calling them forward. Rey’s head managed to lift slightly, eyes creasing open as she stared ahead.

 

“W-wait, we’re going back?”

 

“Shhhh...relax. I told you I’d take care of you. You need to trust me.”

 

Rey relented, she did trust Ben. She wanted to feel guilt over ruining his plans, but her body was too weak to do so. All she could do was let sleep take her, even if it was only for a moment.

 

Ben had managed to make it back to the secret trails of the garden path, pausing only occasionally on the way to search for her rising and falling chest against his back. He had to admit he was exhausted. His arms wavered with the extended weight he carried, his legs shook with every heavy step that met the ground underfoot, and his throat ached for the water he desperately needed.

 

* * *

 

He had carried Rey for hours, the sun only minutes away from rising over the dewy hills. The sky had begun to lighten, soft yellows, oranges, and blues pushing the dark hues away. As tired as he was, Ben was resolute, and he would not let his new friend down.

 

He pushed her up slightly as he cracked the garden door open, peaking out to see what lay ahead. The action caused a stirring in Rey, her eyes fluttering slowly open.

 

“W-where are we Ben?” Before he could answer, she got an eyeful of the castle, a gasp escaping her lips.

 

The feisty attitude he had loved so much earlier he came to dread suddenly as she shimmied off his back. He took her hands in his, looking into her frightened eyes, trying desperately to calm her. She pulled them free and he almost heard her heart breaking.

 

“W-wait…are you…are you _the_ young prince of Chandrila?!” How this girl managed to put up such a fight in her weakened state, he’d never know.

 

Ben’s saddened expression and lack of reply was answer enough, Rey’s hands slowly coming to hover over her mouth.

 

“Oh…oh my God…”

 

“Rey, please. I’m still me,” he pleaded, reaching out to her again.

 

His words must have done something, Rey not withdrawing her hands this time. She allowed him to take them within his, the warmth welcoming to the excruciating chill that coursed through her body. Then she realized what it all meant, that he had carried her all the way back to the place he had desperately escaped from. How could she let him do this?

 

“N-no, Ben…I won’t make you return to this place…” her words grew quieter with each spoken, her body giving in again.

 

Her legs buckled, the dusty ground sure to welcome her, but it never did. Ben had her, he always seemed to. He held her close, words not being exchanged for some time. All she could hear was his thundering heartbeat as her ear rested against his chest.

 

“Don’t worry about me. I just want to get you help.” He pulled her away somewhat, looking into her panicked eyes. “I told you I’d take care of you, I meant that.”

 

She didn’t want to agree, but it was his choice, not hers to make. She couldn’t tolerate to stand much longer, so he threw her arm over his shoulder, an arm wrapping around her waist as his weary limbs struggled to hold up her weight.

 

Together they made it into the garden, making their way towards a group of people that stood at the garden’s entryway into the castle. The king and queen were amongst them, as well as his uncle and some guards. This wasn’t going to be fun.

 

The queen’s eyes were red and swollen from the long hours of endless crying she had been doing in his absence. Her voice was hoarse, likely from all the calling out of his name she must have done, along with the sobbing. Ben’s stomach did somersaults, a sickening nausea eating away at his guts. Boy, guilt was a fun feeling.

 

Though he had been so set in his decision, he felt an unexpected emotion at seeing his mother again; joy. Years of songs hummed to calm his cries, annoying fidgeting of her trying to get his hair just right and loving stroked through his hair as he lay sick in bed came rushing to him. He would never put her through something like this ever again.

 

“M-mommy…” he didn’t care how little he sounded, all he wanted was to be wrapped in her arms.

 

Everyone’s head shot up at the sound of the young prince’s voice, eyes wide with shock and excitement. Leia was the first to move, hiking up her skirts and rushing down the stairs to get to her precious child.

 

She pulled Ben, and Rey, into a tight hug, overjoyed to be reunited with her son. Happy tears travelled down both their faces as enthusiastic laughs shook their bodies. Leia wiped away the tears as she took a step back, looking at her battered boy and the friend that hung weakly at his side.

 

“Mom, my friend, Rey, she needs help! Please help her!” Ben begged, tears welling in his eyes again as Rey began to pass out in his arms.

 

“Oh my!” Leia gasped at the fragile girl, motioning quickly for a guard to come help.

 

A guard took Rey from Ben, cradling her gently to his chest so’s not to anger the young prince. The staff promised to show the girl the utmost respect during her stay, disappearing into the castle to give her the care she needed.

 

The queen began to follow after them as Ben shouted, “Mom, can we keep her, please? I really like her.”

 

She froze in place for a moment, bringing her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, shaking her head embarrassedly. “Ben…Gods…Ben, she’s a girl, not a pet…I-I don’t even have words right now…” She continued to shake her head as she went inside, unable to comprehend the words that had just come out of her son’s mouth.  

 

Ben was quick to follow, only his father and uncle left in the entryway. As he climbed the steps, Han let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Good to see you back kid, though I knew you’d come back,” he grumbled, a hint of relief in his voice that his son had returned.

 

The young prince nodded in response, turning back to the doorway only to feel a sharp slap to the back of the head. Rubbing lightly, tears brimmed at his eyelids, the throbbing adding to the ache he already felt across the entirety of his body.

 

He looked up to the source, his father grimacing down at him, a look he didn’t see often on his carefree king’s face.

 

“Don’t do that to your mother again, ya hear?” Han crossed his arms over his chest as he glared down at the little shite that had caused his wife such grief.

 

Ben’s gaze fell to the stoned path, unable to meet his father’s judging eyes, already feeling guilty enough without it.

 

“Yes sir. Never again, I swear,” and he truly meant it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did everyone think? Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment, I can’t get enough of em ;)


End file.
